Me Love
by Rice-Ball247
Summary: Merry Xmas! Draco and Harry are going to enjoy the Christmas holidays at a Wizarding paradise resort in Australia. There's too much love on this island and what better way to work off all that energy... than with sex-yoga? DMHP, OCOC, oneshot


**Me Love**

**Rice-Ball247: **Merry Christmas to all! This is just a little oneshot I put together, from a few things that inspired me to write it.

_First_, the song 'Me Love' by Sean Kingston (more the music than the lyrics) reminded me of fun in the sun at a beach resort. It's got that boppy, laidback kind of sound, that's why I listened to it while writing it.

_Secondly_, a photo manip made by shades_of_dray over at LJ made me think of a beach resort.

http:// shades-of-dray (dot) livejournal (dot) com (slash) 4745 (dot) html

_Third_, I went to a beach resort on my last holiday overseas (I was like... ten?!) and it was a paradise resort, with a white sand beach that my aunt owned at the time.

And _finally_, it's nearly Christmas, and so to combine the ideas, Harry and Draco are now holidaying at a magical, Australian beach resort! (Note, this beach resort doesn't exist in real life...). A few of the scenes here are from my daydreaming while having lunch with my mum and dad at a buffet...

**Note**: This isn't really a part of the Collecting Kisses-verse, but it does fit in somewhat. I actually think of it as a continuation to **Princess**, kinda like their honeymoon before they come home. But it can be read as a standalone, if you want. No mpreg here, but it was implied at the end of Princess, so you can fill in the blanks. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. They are the work of J.K. Rowling. I make no profit.

**Warning: **slash, m/m sex, many couples (totally unrealistic, I know!), fluff and... this is unbetaed. I've actually written this all in one go, all 20-something pages of it. I haven't slept since I started this. If you find any mistakes, please let me know.

**EDIT: **When I uploaded this the first time, a few words disappeared from the text. Please let me know if you feel like something has magically disappeared at any point.

**EDIT 2: **A few reviewers told me that they were nearly turned off by the summary indicating pairings (DMOC, OCHP), and you will be glad to note that there isn't really any of those pairings in the content. This notice was just to settle a few doubts about whether or not this was a straight-up Drarry. Well you'll be happy to know that it is! Thank you to all the reviewers.

* * *

Draco Malfoy hated planes. He also hated the damn person who said 'it's not about how fast you get there, but the ride', or the climb, or whatever the quote was. But Harry, who had never been on a Muggle plane before, had insisted that they take the twenty-four hour flight to Sydney, Australia. And Draco, love-sick git that he was, adored Harry too much to disagree.

They were currently on their last leg of the flight, having stopped over in Asia for a bit and then boarding their plane. He looked horrible, and Harry, with his infuriatingly messy hair, looked worse. He self-consciously flattened his hair, and when that didn't work, cast a subtle straightening charm when he ran a comb through his flaxen locks.

Beside him, his lover was snoozing in his seat, head lolling onto Draco's shoulder with an adorable sigh. Draco smiled down at him fondly, even when he started to drool and scratch his sacs subconsciously in the process. They were exhausted but excited at the same time. Draco had never been to Australia before, and Harry had never been overseas.

Of course, they wouldn't be vacationing in the Muggle realm, interesting as it may seem, but a small, Wizarding community that was hidden just off the eastern coast of New South Wales by a strong _Repello Muggletum_. Their plan was to get off at Sydney International Airport, travel via Muggle transportation to a nearby Wizard-hotspot and then Apparate to the coordinates they would receive upon arrival.

Harry was jolted awake when the plane experienced slight turbulence. He was always a light sleeper, the trait having been imbued into him from previous experiences that it was now second nature. His dazed eyes and bed-head made it impossible for Draco to refuse the kiss he gave the younger man seconds later.

"So, Harry," Draco purred, his fingers walking up Harry's shoulder until his hand cusped the brunet's jaw, "I hear that every hot-blooded, virile couple should, at least once in their lives, fuck on a plane."

"Mhmm," Harry mumbled sleepily, head burrowing into Draco's neck. Draco smirked and cast a notice-me-not spell, before dragging his dozing lover into the nearest toilet they could find.

---

"My back is killing me," Draco cursed, stretching to work out the kinks he had accumulated over the long flight. Harry shot him a half-hearted glare.

"Like you've got anything to complain about! I can't believe you fucked me on a plane! I could barely leave the terminal without a limp! Honestly, you don't appreciate me, and how lucky you are that--"

Draco snickered and wrapped an arm around his beloved's slender waist, cutting him off with a chaste kiss. "There, there, love. I appreciate you," insert Malfoy-leer ™, and with a whisper to Harry's ear, "very, _very_ much."

Harry's face flamed as he pushed his hubby away and stalked towards the Baggage Claim, Draco following along sedately with an amused (read: smug) expression on his face. They waited with almost childlike glee, obvious on Harry's face and hidden by Draco's blank look, as they spotted their luggage appear on the conveyor belt.

"That's ours!" Harry tugged on Draco's hand, almost bouncing on his heels as if he hadn't just spent a day on a plane, and half an hour of it getting a proper reaming in the men's room. Draco merely gave him an indulgent smile, and like the perfect gentleman, went to get a trolley so that neither of them would have to carry their baggage. Of course, they would be shrinking the bags once they were out of sight, but for now, they had to keep up appearances.

Within half an hour, they had left their airport and were on the next taxi to their stopover in the city. Regardless of how tired they were, Harry dragged them around aimlessly to do a bit of sightseeing before they agreed/Draco complained to move on. With their coordinates in hand and luggage in their pockets, both Harry and Draco Apparated to Seaview Wizarding Beach Resort.

Draco chuckled to himself in amusement when Harry gaped at the wide expanse of white sand beach, crystal clear waves lapping at the shore every few seconds. Tall, curvy palm trees that seemed to touch the sky lined the brick-laid path to the resort's lobby. Everywhere he looked was a paradise of lush green, sandy white and ocean blue, with skies that were clear as far as the eye could see.

He grinned to himself. Calling ahead of time, he had reserved a private hut that was a little further away from the rest of the resort. It was charmed to stay warm, but the walls were able to be pushed aside so that they could enjoy the open air and cool ocean breeze. He had _plenty_ of fun planned ahead for the both of them.

"Let's go check in!" Harry tugged at Draco's hand and pulled him in the direction of the Resort's main building. Draco chuckled fondly at Harry's eagerness to start their holiday. Once they arrived at the building, Harry gaped in amazement at the wonders of magic. Whilst Hogwarts was a magical building of mammoth-proportions, this simple building, at four stories high, was made entirely out of bamboo.

"It's charmed," Draco inputted when Harry remained in silent awe. "I know you may think that a building made of sticks won't do much, but magic can cover a lot of things. It will be bigger on the inside, I'm sure you know, and with appropriate charms in place to regulate temperature so that--"

He was interrupted when Harry kissed him mid-explanation and when the shorter man backed away, he was blushing. "Hah..." a quiet pant, "You tend to ramble, did you know that?" Harry smiled up at Draco, and shyly slipped his hand back into the other man's, "um... and I wanted to say '_thank you_' for taking me here. I really appreciate it, and I hope that we have a lot of fun."

Draco paused then leered at his lover again, one hand trailing down towards Harry's plump arse. A sharp slap had him cradling his hand to his chest, pouting. "But no sex until we check in, at least!" Harry huffed, his face redder than ever as he stormed off towards the Lobby. Draco grinned to himself. An admission for sex, at last!

They arrived at the Lobby within minutes of the Apparition point and were greeted to the sight of luxurious interior décor. Draco was right. What would have been impossible with Muggle technology was made possible with magic. The entrance way was made of glass, despite the all-bamboo exterior. Harry was rather pleased when he walked in and was hit with a blast of cool air. He may have liked sea breezes but today was a particularly hot day and he wanted to spend it possibly swimming and snuggling up to Draco. Blushing, he continued on past the sitting areas on either side, his footsteps muffled by the pristine red-and-gold carpet underfoot. It made a pathway straight to the Front Desk where the concierge sat, dealing with another couple.

"I don't like the view from my room!" the shorter man complained, his flaming red hair matching that of the Weasley family. The concierge painted on a smile and tried to placate the man, but to no avail. His partner, a tall, dark-haired man who was perhaps Draco's height, wrapped an arm around the red-head's waist.

"Love, don't worry too much. Let me handle this."

"Let _you_ handle this?! You screw up everything, Damon! I knew I shouldn't have left the reservation booking to you!" the shorter man puffed up in a way that reminded Harry of a puffer fish. His anger caused him to unconsciously hide behind his man-shield, Draco. The man turned back to the concierge. "I want to change rooms. I don't want a room that overlooks the stupid forest. I want one that has an ocean view. And while you're at it, make sure that there are no nuts in the complimentary chocolate. I almost had a fit when I ate one. And also, make sure that you properly stock the condom collection. I'm not paying for small sizes, when my husband is clearly a big man!"

Harry's face flamed and he buried his head into the small of Draco's back while the blond chuckled at the embarrassed look on the tall brunet's face. The red-head clearly didn't have a problem with this.

"Zack, love, don't worry about it! I'm sure you brought extras, didn't you?"

There was a pause before the red-head, Zack, blushed and began to fidget. "That's- uh- well, you see... we kinda... already used up all the extra condoms on the cruise here..."

Damon's face flushed and turned an even darker shade when he realised that their embarrassing conversation had been witnessed by not only the concierge, but by Draco and Harry as well. "Uh... would you two like to sort yourselves out? I think we'll be here for a while..."

Harry couldn't even look at the other man without his face burning, as a mental image of Draco naked flooded his brain. _Ohgodohgodohgod. Thank God we bought that extra box at the airport. Draco is insatiable and big, and..._ Harry's thought train derailed when he listened to his husband's soft baritone roll over him. _Gah!_

He silently peeked over to the other couple, Zack and Damon, as the bickered a little ways away. Damon looked up, caught Harry's eye and winked at him. He felt his face grow hot and hoped to God that no one noticed that, or the brief exchange between them. But alas, the spitfire, Zack, _did_.

"What?! Why are you winking at him for? You want him, don't you? Oh my _GOD_, Damon! You're screwing up everything," the red-head blew up at the taller man before turning to Harry. The raven-haired man gulped at the unfairness of life when he realised that everyone seemed to be a few inches taller than him. "And _YOU! _Who do you think you are, being all cute and adorable around other men? You're trying to steal my hubby away from me?! Well think aga--" he trailed off when Draco intervened, stepping between him and Harry before the other man could do so much as raise a finger to prod at Harry's chest.

"Excuse me, but I don't think the fault lies with my _husband_," Draco's voice was low, but threatening. "Harry hasn't done anything wrong."

While Zack blushed and stuttered around Draco, Harry noticed that Damon had been staring at him intently for some time now. He froze when he realised that the man's dark gaze had settled on the tiny partition in his fringe. His _scar!_ He turned away quickly and arranged his hair so that it would cover up everything, but it was too late.

"Harry Potter."

Draco froze at the same time as Zack, while Harry's shoulder's tensed. He turned his head slowly and peeked over his shoulder. "Um... yes?"

There was silence for a moment before a loud squeal rang through Harry's ear and he was startled to find Zack staring at him adoringly, both hands clasping Harry's tightly. "Oh my GOD! You're Harry Potter! I love you! You can have Damon if you want. Or better yet, you can have me! Oh my God. I can't believe it's you! Harry Potter in the flesh! I'm a huge fan of yours!"

By the American accent, Harry was guessing that the man wasn't from their local area, much less from Britain. Harry began to stutter – he could deal with the normal crowd of fans as he always did, by ignoring them, but he'd never encountered someone so forward before and he felt slightly awkward. To his relief, both Draco and Damon stepped in.

"That's enough," Damon said, pulling the squirming Zack away from Harry at the same time Draco pulled Harry to his chest and ordered, "You're making him uncomfortable!"

Zack flamed as red as his hair, ignoring both Harry and Draco as he turned back to Damon and began to rant again. "Why'd you do that for?! I was about to ask Harry for his autograph! Gah! Damon! You stupid, stupid, stupid head!"

Each insult was accompanied by a slap to the chest. Damon looked relatively unfazed by it all and seemed to be tuning out.

"E-e-excuse me, s-sirs," the concierge stuttered, drawing Harry and Draco's attention to him. He held a paper in his hand, and a set of keys. "The paper has the password to your accommodation. These keys will access the various facilities we have at the resort," he paused and then reached over to hand Harry a folded brochure.

"This map is enchanted to show you where you are, and can be charmed to know where your partner is, if you wish it. As you can see, there are gym facilities – yoga classes run from 6:30 to 7:30 in the morning in the atrium," he explained pointing to the map at a circular room at the centre of the main building. "There are various sport activities that you can enjoy. We have the pool, located by the gym, the spa and the sauna. You can rent a glass-bottom boat for a day and enjoy the ocean. We have snorkelling, scuba diving, fishing, water skiing, sea diving, water aerobics, Waboba, surfing, body-boarding, canoeing, yachting--"

"I'm sure we'll be able to figure things out, thank you," Draco interrupted, his tone firm as the man began to splutter.

"Y-yes, of course. I apologise. If you need anything, don't hesitate to give me a call. My name is Davie. Thank you for holidaying with Seaview Wizarding Beach Resort!" he chirped, a wide smile on is face. Draco shook his head as he lead Harry away from what he had officially deemed as 'the crazy people (to avoid whilst staying at the resort, because I don't like the way that Damon guy is staring at my Harry!)'.

They wanted to settle down first before exploring. Harry was excited (and just a little bit sore) but he was very tired and would probably be very grumpy before the day was done. Draco decided that he should get Harry fed first, or else he'd end up with one cranky lover. Using the map, they made their way to the restaurant where they were greeted by a portly man dressed to the nines in his meticulously clean uniform.

"Good evening, sirs. Welcome to Oceanside, a dining experience you will not forget. Where would you like to be seated?"

The name tag that read 'Richard' was polished to perfection. Harry felt slightly uncomfortable in the clothes he'd been wearing since yesterday. Draco would have preferred that they had time to go straight to their lodge and get changed, but he figured that they would spare themselves he extra trip and just dine first.

Despite this, the maître d' – Richard – had recognised Draco as an important man from first glance and gave them the option of seating. Spotting a quiet table for two beside a large, floor-to-ceiling window that overlooked the ocean, Draco chose their seating arrangement and the man led them to their table without another word.

"Your menus' sirs," the maître d' handed Draco the two menus, ignoring Harry completely. "I will send over a waiter shortly. In the meantime, please call on me if you have any further requests. Have a pleasant meal."

He left swiftly, leaving Draco and Harry to peruse the booklet for their meal. "What are you in the mood for?" Draco asked Harry, pushing his irritation down at the maître d' who had ignored his lover in such a rude fashion. Harry hadn't noticed it, thankfully, and said that he felt like chicken.

"Hmm..." Draco was practically a connoisseur when it came to foods and fine dining. Certainly, he wouldn't have settled for any less than a restaurant, so the cafeteria where Harry would have preferred was a big no-no, Harry mentally joked to himself. Whilst he himself consumed probably more food than Draco did, the blond had had a vast range of tasting experiences in his lifetime. "Try the Stuffed Chicken Breast with Mushroom Sauce. As for me, I think I'm hankering for a serving of Cozze Marinara."

Draco signalled to a nearby waiter and they placed their orders. In the meantime, the two lovers filled the silence with small talk, not even paying attention to the game of footsies they were playing under the table.

The sun was already beginning to set when the waiter arrived with their food. "Here you are, sirs. Please enjoy your meal."

Draco and Harry ate their meals and made plans for the two weeks they would be spending at the resort. Today, they would rest and tomorrow, they would explore. Draco wanted to see more of the main building facilities, whereas Harry wanted to go outdoors. They agreed that they would spend the day outside for the most part while it was sunny, and then when the weather cooled a bit, they would go inside and relax.

Draco put their meal on a tab, thanking the maître d' as they made their way out of the restaurant. By now, the sun had almost completely set and there was just enough light on the horizon to see the ocean.

"Do you wanna take a walk on the beach?" Harry asked shyly. There were two pathways, the boardwalk, that would take them to their lodging, or the beach, where they would climb stone steps to where their secluded little hut was.

"Excellent idea, love."

Harry grinned as Draco took his hand and they made their way down to the fine white sand. Harry took off his shoes and had to spell Draco's off to get the blond to walk barefoot on the warm sand underfoot. Draco hated to admit it, but he really liked the feel of sand between his toes. He wriggled them around for a bit and shot a grin at his lover.

"Race you to the other end?"

Before Harry could reply, the blond had already taken off, leaving Harry to gape with both their shoes in hand. "HEY!"

He chased after Draco, both of them struggling to slug their way through the sand. It was difficult, exhilarating, but most importantly, fun. They had finally arrived to the other end, and there were barely any lights here, save for the fairies that lit the way to the stairs. Draco panted as Harry caught up to him, hurtling into his back and pushing both of them down.

"Gah!"

They tumbled to the floor, Harry atop Draco, their shoes flung out to the side. "Harry!"

"Sorry! I tripped," Harry lied as he snuggled into Draco's chest. He rested his head, ear over where Draco's heart should be, listening to the soothing thump of Draco's heartbeat.

"Liar. You just want an excuse to cuddle," Draco accused, but despite this, his arms went around Harry's waist, overlapping at the dip of his back.

"What if I just took the initiative, because you secretly want to cuddle instead?" Harry waggled his eyebrows as he lifted his head to look Draco in the eye. The blond barked a laugh and pulled Harry closer. He wrapped a leg around Harry's knees, squeezing his husband tightly. "Dra-co! Can't breathe!"

"You're so damn cute," Draco whispered into his ear, finally relaxing his hold on Harry. But Harry couldn't hold back the blush that threatened to overtake his face as Draco rolled them over so that Harry was splayed out on the sand below. He leaned down to kiss Harry, his hair brushing against Harry's forehead when...

"Oww! Draco! Your stupid hair got sand in my eye!" Harry began to blink rapidly as his eyes started to water. Draco didn't know whether he should freak out over Harry's sore eyes, or the fact that he had sand in his hair.

"How the heck did it get in there, if you're wearing glasses?"

"It's sand! Not a rock!"

"Hold still!" Draco pushed Harry's sandy hands down when he tried to rub at his eyes again, which would have, no doubt, made the situation worse. He cast a gentle cleansing charm and the sand was removed. Harry blinked again as Draco cleaned his hands. "Now look. I have sand in my hair! It's harder to get out!"

"Come here, you big baby," Harry cooed playfully, making Draco lay in his lap while he stroked slender fingers through his husband's soft hair. Draco, tired as he was, was very close to falling asleep on the spot. When Harry's legs started to numb under Draco's weight, he prodded his lover in the chest to wake him. "C'mon, Draco. Let's get to our room. It's cold and dark, and wet, and the big, bad werewolf is gonna eat me."

"Not if I eat you first," Draco growled sensually in a way that sent tingles up and down Harry's spine, his hands instantly going around and cupping Harry's full arse.

"Pervert!" Harry pushed Draco's hands away and trudged up the stairs to their hut, the blond, as usual, trailing behind him. The trek upwards wasn't too long, maybe two minutes at the pace they were taking. When they finally reached the top of the concrete stairs, they stepped beyond the thicket of trees to see a 'Seaview' hut, the most expensive accommodation available on the Resort, and the most well known, due to the fact that it offered utmost privacy and, of course, a view of the sea. There were about fifteen or so of these scattered around the coast of the island, each a decent distance apart from their neighbour.

Harry was stunned when he saw the little one-story lodge, in similar design to the main building. He could feel the magic pulsing around it, waiting for the password. Draco said the password clearly when they came close enough and Harry felt the familiar warmth of wards settling and accepting them. Draco smirked as he opened the door, "After you, Princess."

Harry's face seemed to burn up again as he huffed and pushed past Draco into their room. He had to stop and collect himself before he jumped Draco and snogged the hell out of him for bringing Harry here. Although he was sure it would have been magnificent in the day, the open air windows showed the dark stillness of the ocean and the crescent moon that hovered high in the sky outside. The view took his breath away and he realised that _this_ was exactly why Seaview Cottages cost so much money!

He tore his eyes away from the window and rotated on the spot in a full circle. To the left of the door, there was a small dining area that curved into the sitting area that dominated the majority of the room. From there, a partition that separated what he assumed would be the en suite, and then finally, the kitchenette, and then back to the door.

There was a note left by the Hotel Manager that welcomed them, and then a list of spells that they should try out to make full use of their accommodation's enchantments. One spell could be used for cleaning (although already knew this one), another for fragrance, and another could be used to warn the inhabitants of approaching visitors.

The main one, though, was the spell that changed the walls of the cottage so that the people inside could experience 'open air'. To the passing outsider, it looked like a normal hut, but to Harry and Draco, the walls could be up, down, made of glass, stone, bamboo and whatnot. More than just a simple illusion spell, it allowed the people inside to experience non-harmful outdoor conditions, like the sea breeze. This popular feature also protected the furniture from rainfall and the like, keeping out unwanted pests.

It was perfect.

Draco was startled from his appraisal of their room when Harry looped his arms around his neck and they shared what would definitely be one of their most passionate kisses to date.

"I love it, I love it, Draco," Harry whispered continuously against his husband's parted lips, parting with that all too familiar slick squelch, "and I love you, so much, I love you, love you, love, love, mmm." Harry had to trail off into a moan when Draco pulled him flush against his chest and kissed him hard. And suddenly it didn't matter how exhausted they were, Harry wanted Draco, wanted them pressed flesh to flesh, with no barriers between them. He wanted to taste Draco, feel him inside him, pushing and pulling him into an explosion of want, heat and love.

They stumbled, lips joined, hips attached into the bedroom, not bothering to flick on the light, or cast any spells for an 'experience'. Harry wanted Draco, pure and simple, and would be able to enjoy the cottage properly later. But now, _this moment_, Draco had stripped the both of them, pushing them down against the soft bedcovers that felt sensuous against Harry's naked skin.

That night, Draco made love to Harry. There would be more time later for other 'fun' activities, but for now, they just wanted to enjoy each other and each other's bodies. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco as he felt his husband jerk and pulse inside him, flooding him with seed. Sleepily, he held on as Draco finished up and cleaned the both of them with a muttered charm.

At last, after their exhausting day, they fell into a much needed sleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

---

"S'too bright," Harry muttered as he turned away from the sunlight streaming in through the... the...

"DRACO!" Harry screamed, immediately noticing his state of undress and wrapping the sheets around his naked body like a toga. The blond's head popped into the room from the other side of the partition. "Yes, love?"

"Where did the walls go?!" Harry's voice was panicked. What if someone saw?

"Oh, that. I wanted to try out the spell. Don't worry, baby, no one can see us. But we can see them," Draco assured him as he disappeared behind the partition again. Reluctantly, Harry let the sheets drop away as he eyed what _should_ have been the cottage wall. It was a little unnerving, especially since he could see the hustle and bustle of the resort's residents come to life outside. A quick _Tempus_ informed him that it was now half ten in the morning.

Draco was sweet enough to let him have a bit of a lie-in, and, according to the smell coming from the kitchen, he was also sweet enough to brew Harry some tea and order breakfast. Before he could stand, Draco came in, wearing nothing but a clean pair of boxers and levitating a sturdy tray onto the bedside table.

"'ello, love," Draco leaned down and smooched Harry briefly before he sat down beside him and took a plate for Harry, and then himself, "English breakfast, okay?"

"Thank you. And yes. I'm a little homesick," Harry said softly as he pushed his scrambled eggs around on the plate. Draco sighed fondly and reached out to gently stroke Harry's smooth cheek.

"No worries love. I'm sure you won't want to leave after our vacation is through."

Harry smiled, then, and Draco felt his stomach flutter with butterflies. It was that same smile that kept Draco falling in love again and again. He didn't know if he could possibly _stop_ because with Harry, there was no limit to his love for the infuriatingly affectionate man. They finished off breakfast with two cups of Earl Grey each.

"Okay, so first on our agenda is exploring the outdoors!" Harry chirped as he finished the last of his tea. He banished their empty plates to the kitchen and went to take a shower. Draco had already taken the liberty of unshrinking their luggage and packed it away into the wardrobe.

When they were done, they left the cottage hand in hand, this time taking the boardwalk so that they wouldn't have to get sand in their shoes. They were enjoying their stroll around the forest to the main building when they heard a shout from behind them:

"WATCH OUT!"

Harry and Draco let go immediately and parted ways, but they weren't fast enough for the person who was rollerblading down the boardwalk from behind them. Harry had managed to get out of the way, but Draco wasn't as lucky. The blur of blond the colour of hay careened straight into Draco's side and knocked the both of them over.

"Ow, ow, ow," the stranger muttered as he rolled onto his side, the wheels of his skates still spinning wildly. "Oh g'day. Sorry 'bout that, mate."

Draco huffed as he stood, casting a quick spell to clean his dirty and rumpled clothes. The other man was a little taller than Harry, but still shorter than Draco. Bright blue eyes laughed up at the other blond as he patted Draco down, and Harry twitched with jealousy when he saw tanned hands groping HIS MAN'S CHEST.

"Oi. Back away from my husband," Harry hissed, spitting like a cat when the other man turned and raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Eh. Who're you?"

Harry glared at him darkly, "Why you..."

"Enough. Calm down, Harry," Draco pulled away from the other man to wrap Harry in his arms. He gave the other man an inquisitive stare and finally, the blond cracked.

"Ah fine. The name's Tommy. Pleased to meet you," he flashed Draco a smile of perfect, white teeth. "And who're you, handsome?" he purred. Draco scoffed.

"Draco Malfoy. And this is my _husband_, Harry Malfoy-Potter," Draco stressed the term 'husband' yet again. He wasn't an idiot. He knew when someone was coming onto him (unlike _Harry_, whose innocent and naïve nature would get him sexually harassed one day – and he probably wouldn't even realise it!).

Tommy didn't seem to bat an eyelash at the name, but rather, he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "_Husband?_ You mean you actually tied the knot? Especially with, with... _that_?" at 'that', he pointed almost accusingly at Harry, his tone haughty. The brunet glared even harder, eyes narrowing with intense dislike, especially since this, this... _hussy_ was coming onto HIS Draco!

Harry gritted his teeth and threaded his fingers with Draco. "We're leaving."

Draco knew when to _not_ anger his spouse. He may not have married a woman, but that still didn't change the fact that _someone_ had to wear the proverbial pants in their relationship.

"I'll see you around, Dray-co!" the bowled-over-blond called in singsong to their retreating backs. Harry turned to glare at him, further incensed when the other man pulled down the skin beneath his eye and stuck out his tongue, blowing a raspberry.

"I'm gonna kick his arse," Harry grumbled, trying to get away from the infuriating man as fast as possible. He was only glad for the fact that Draco had taken it slow and gentle the night before, and so, his movements weren't hurting so much.

Draco pushed down the giddy feeling he felt inside as he followed along with Harry. He smirked at his lover, "So, then you were jealous."

"I wasn't _jealous_," Harry spat, a little too quickly. He tried to continue on but Draco had a firm grip on his hand and pulled him back.

"I think you are," he murmured into the shell of Harry's ear. The effect was instantaneous and he felt as if his legs and turned to jelly, his knees buckling. _Don't swoon, don't swoon, don't swoon!_ Draco pushed Harry against the railing of the boardwalk, teeth gently nipping at Harry's earlobe and then down, just below, his fingertips ghosting on the flesh beneath Harry's shirt.

"Hello, again!"

Harry twitched as he heard that all too familiar voice _way too soon_. He glared over Draco's broad shoulder at the smug bastard who was checking out his husband's arse. To make matter's worse:

"You have a fit bum, Draco."

"PISS OFF!" Harry yelled, grabbing Draco's hand again to pull him away. Tommy gave a mock pout and continued to skate along beside them.

"Why should I?"

"Why are you following us?" Draco asked calmly, his hand clasped around Harry's wand hand, just in case.

Tommy shrugged as he continued to skate by at a leisurely pace. "I was heading in the same direction, wasn't I? Before I knocked you folks over, that is." Harry mentally glared a hole into the back of the other man's head as his grip on Draco's hand tightened. "Anyway, I'm off to have some brunch. Keep it real, yeah? Laters, mate."

"There won't be any _laters_," Harry muttered under his breath. They decided to take a short detour so that Harry could cool off a bit. It wasn't good to talk to other people with his hackles raised. As it turned out, the short walk did wonders for them. Harry managed to relax and Draco was enjoying himself. The sun didn't beat down too heavily on them today, but it was a warm, crisp climate mingled with the salty-cool sea air.

"I just wanna stay in and snuggle now," Draco laughed as he felt Harry's arm sneak around his trim waist. As he did this, his own arm was slung around Harry's thin shoulders.

"Shh, you. Don't tempt me into dragging you back. There are too many men in the world who want to steal you away from me," Harry sniffed, his grip on Draco's waist tightening a fraction.

_Actually, its the other way around_, Draco thought as they trudged along in silence, _there are too many men in the world who've set their sights on you. I won't let them take you away from me. **Never**_**. **

They amused themselves throughout the day in this same fashion, having a late lunch at three with Harry insisting that they eat at the cafeteria this time. Draco, being the lovesick fool that he was, agreed.

---

Over the next three days, Draco and Harry had ticked off the majority of all water sports they were willing to play, agreeing on saving their yachting for the second week. They had also met a wide array of other couples, not just Zack and Damon. There was Colby and Bryant, Jason and Adam, Chuck and Larry, and a few others whom Harry couldn't remember. It was now Saturday morning and the couple had decided that they would attend the yoga class for the first time. Harry had set their alarm for six, but they had slept through it and so, they were rushing to get to the atrium.

They arrived ten minutes later than the starting time. Luckily for them, it seemed that the class hadn't started yet. It looked as if everyone they had been acquainted with on the island were waiting around, huddling in small groups.

"Hey Harry, Draco," a voice greeted them. Harry turned and smiled when he saw Zack and Damon standing together. They returned the greeting and made small talk amongst themselves until a familiar blond walked in.

"Hello, good morning! The name's Tommy and I'll be your instructor for today!" the blond shot Draco a wink, which was completely ignored. Unfortunately, Harry had seen it and was silently fuming beside his quiet husband. "We'll just start with warm ups. I'll need a volunteer to help demonstrate. And I piiiick..." he paused a moment for dramatic effect, then predictably pointed at Draco, "You!"

Sighing, Draco reluctantly moved away from Harry to stand at the front of the class. If looks could kill, Tommy would already be six-feet-under.

"Now, just grab a partner and help them stretch!" Tommy lay down on his back, pushing his legs up and instructing Draco to hold him. "Okay, now just push down, slowly, yes, yes, that's it... oh... lower, come a bit closer."

Harry sat and stretched himself, ignoring the way that Zack and Damon had started making out in their warm-up position. Sighing, he stood up and turned, only to walk into what felt like a wall of bricks. His eyes widened when he came face-to-chest with absolutely toned musculature, a glistening six-pack and gorgeous pecs.

The man in front of him was _stunning_. He tried to ignore the fact that Draco was a _very_ possessive man and was only standing a few feet away, but all he could think was: _WOW_. This guy is BUFF! A deep chuckle brought him out of his thoughts as the man introduced himself, looking all suave with his chestnut-brown hair that fell to his shoulders, dark-piercing eyes and straight, white teeth.

"Hello, my name is Dominic. You can call me Dom. And what's your name, beautiful?" he asked, eyes staring directly into Harry's. Harry was unable to stop his stutter as he said his name, not even noticing the way that Dom's hands were slowly sliding up and down his arm. "Harry. That's a beautiful name, for a beautiful boy. Come. Let us warm you up."

_OhmyGOD!_

"Just lie down here, yes, like that, good. Now, legs up, into my hands. Nice, **_very_** nice."

Draco practically had flames in his eyes as he glared at the man who was putting the moves on HIS HARRY!_ Get your filthy hands off him! He's mine!_ His grip unconsciously tightened on Tommy's ankles, causing the man below him to moan.

Harry heard the unmistakeable sound of moaning coming from that stupid blond bitch that was trying to seduce his husband. Not one to be outdone, Harry spread his legs slightly and pushed backwards so that Dom's large hands fit perfectly around his ankles. _Hah. Take that, Draco. How dare you go to that wanker!_

"How do you know what to do?" Harry asked breathlessly as Dom took a step closer so that their hips were almost aliened.

"Oh. I'm the Head Instructor for Yoga here."

"Then who is that Tommy guy?"

"Ah, he's my apprentice. I'm teaching him how to be a proper instructor. Why?"

Harry shook his head. Mentally he was screaming, _BECAUSE THAT BASTARD IS TRYING TO SEDUCE MY HUSBAND SO I'M TRYING TO LOOK SEXY SO THAT DRACO CAN LEAVE HIM AND COME GET ME!_, but he settled for a, "It's nothing. Don't worry."

"Okay," Tommy's voice rang out loud and clear, _bitch!_ "Now everyone, ease into the Plow Pose position. Since you're all already partnered, just let your partner push you back slowly. It helps if they _come closer_, make sure that you're aliened, and then just let them push you back onto your shoulders, so that you are properly balanced."

Draco felt his face redden at the implications of this position but he knew that only a few feet away, his Harry was in a similar pose as the man below him, with that huge, hulking man that called himself Dom. _Hah. I'll show you **dom**_! With a little more force than strictly necessary, Draco pushed Tommy back onto his shoulders as instructed and lay between his legs, adding a little pressure.

_Don't turn your head. Don't turn your head, or you might AK that Dom guy for touching your Harry. Don't look, don't look, don't—_

He looked. And saw red.

Harry was blushing like crazy as Dom leaned over him, their hips pressed tightly against each other as Dom slowly rocked back and forth. "Yes, yes, like this. Good, Harry, you look beautiful, just like that. Mmm. Can you feel your muscles tightening and relaxing for me? I'm going to stretch you so well, Harry. _Yesss_," Dom hissed, taking it a step further so that he let go of Harry's ankles and planted both of his hands on either side of the brunet's head. He pushed forward and began to rock harder. "This should stretch you nice and good, Harry."

Draco was _furious_. He was practically sexually harassing Harry! And Harry only looked mildly embarrassed. Luckily for him, Tommy halted this position and moved into something a little tamer. But it got worse, again, when Tommy instructed them to assume the Downward Dog position.

He watched with ill-concealed jealousy as Harry stood and bent over, _Harry only bends over for me, you bastard!_, feet and hands planted firmly on the ground. He had an inkling that this stupid Tommy guy was trying to talk them through some perverted yoga to break them up. But not for longer. There was only a few minutes left of the class anyway and they would warm down and head off for breakfast.

Harry felt _way_ more embarrassed than he looked as he saw Damon assume his position behind Zack, holding the red-head's slim hips in support. He felt Dom mirroring Damon's actions, those large hands securing themselves on Harry's slender waist. He _knew_ that there wasn't supposed to be any rocking involved. They were just supposed to hold the position, but he could feel Dom's cock pressing against his arse, rocking against him.

He may have been a little innocent and naïve, but this had gone on far enough.

He dropped the position to the surprise of everyone in the class, and to the disappointment of Dom, and then stood up. "Sorry, I need to go do something. Draco, are you coming?"

He was happy, then, that Draco was eager to drop the other blond and rush to him. Harry glared at Tommy as they left, whilst Draco was secretly plotting a way to end Dom's life without the evidence pointing back to him.

"Shower? I feel filthy," Harry sighed, stretching slightly so that his t-shirt rode up a couple of inches. Draco hungrily watched that pale strip of skin being exposed to his eyes. No one but him should see this. Ever. Especially not that Dom guy.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Draco purred as he led a lusty looking Harry into their bathroom. Suffice to say, they missed breakfast. And barely made it to lunch.

---

"Oh GOD, yes, there, there, _fuck_, Draco, so good," Harry moaned as he felt his husband plow into him. They had decided to keep the yoga exercises to their own room after the incident the day before. Draco grunted as he pushed Harry back onto his shoulders and fucked him harder.

"You like that, lover? You like being fucked by me, don't you? You liking this Plow Pose, baby?"

"Love it, fuck, Draco, I love you," Harry hissed against Draco's teeth as they shared a harsh, passionate kiss. "Fuck me harder, please. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me."

"Downward Dog position, bitch," Draco smirked, relishing the feel of Harry's tight arse gripping his cock as he slowly pulled out, inch by inch. Harry assumed the position, his arse on display. Draco couldn't help himself as he slapped Harry's pert derrière. He loved the way Harry's skin turned a bright red after a spanking. The tight pucker of Harry's hole quivered, cum-slick and puffy-pink. Draco slapped that too.

Draco had put a magically binding cock-ring on Harry and it wouldn't come off until Draco spelled it away. It was a beautiful type of pain and pleasure, exquisite, even. Draco's teeth scraped against Harry's arse-cheek, biting into the soft, tender flesh there until Harry cried out for more. Then he pried Harry's cheeks apart and dug his face into Harry's arse, tonguing the furred balls and then dove straight into Harry's arse. He could taste himself on Harry, the bitter tang mixed with Harry's musk. He shook his head from side to side and listened to Harry squeal. He loved it. Draco reached for his wand, hissing out a spell and the walls around them collapsed into open air.

Harry moaned even louder, and it didn't help that there was a group of people about to trek past their little cottage with the enchantment on. Even though he knew that they couldn't see him or Draco, it still felt incredibly perverted. Draco's tongue was ravishing him on the inside and he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Draco, I'm gonna blow. Please, please, in me. Put your cock in me now!" Harry whined, and he gave a thankful cry as finally, _finally_ Draco sunk into him again. The thrusting was rapid now and Harry was almost bowled over when Draco continued his onslaught. Harry reached back, one hand gripping Draco's hip to pull him closer. The blond fucked him harder, gasping for breath as he reached around Harry and shakily jerked off the cock-ring with a murmur.

The spell undone, Harry let go, his cum jetting against the floor and his hands, splattering against his stomach and skin. Draco hissed as he released as well, his load filling Harry to the brim with stream after stream of hot cum.

---

Today was the day they were to go yachting. Someone had said that the weather conditions weren't ideal, but it shouldn't have been _too_ bad. Currently, there was a bit of cloud cover than Draco would have liked, and it would definitely rain, but not until later apparently.

Harry had packed them some lunch to take while they were out at sea, saying that it would have been very romantic. Draco, wanting to indulge his husband, said it was a good idea.

All was going well until the stupid storm came in. They had just finished lunch and were packing up when Draco felt a droplet of water. He blinked and glanced up to see that the clouds were rapidly rolling in. "Harry, we have to get back to the shore. The storm's coming in and it's not gonna be pretty."

Harry nodded and they began to make their way back, using spells to propel themselves forward. The waves were getting choppier and brutal as they swirled around the hull of their yacht. In a moment of horror, Draco could feel the waves beneath them build until a tide formed and threw them off. The yacht capsized, throwing everyone and everything off it.

The horror began to sink in even more when he realised that Harry had disappeared. "Harry?" he called out, whenever he surfaced. At least he had kept a tight grip on his wand. "HARRY?!"

He panicked now, using a water-repellent spell to keep the rain away from his vision. He saw a head of black hair a few metres away and began to swim towards it. Harry was floating in the waters unconscious, a rather deep, bleeding gash scored across his forehead. Draco just hoped that it wouldn't scar. One scar on the forehead was enough for Harry, thanks very much.

Struggling to keep Harry afloat, he had half a mind to cast an Accio for Harry's wand. It rose above the water and shot towards Draco into his outstretched hand. Taking a deep breath, he fired spell after spell of bright, red fireworks that alerted the people on the shore.

Within seconds, he heard the loud cracks of Apparition and could barely make out a familiar blond pull Harry out of his arms before another body wrapped around him, tugging them back to shore. That was all Draco could remember before his world went dark.

---

Draco sat up with a jolt when he woke up in the Infirmary, pristine white walls and that universal hospital smell. There was a nurse sitting at a desk in the corner, probably the only female he'd seen on the island thus far.

"You've been out for about five or so hours. Take these potions and you'll be on your way to a quick recovery," she said with a smile, handing the flasks over to Draco. Being trained in Potions and living through the War had honed Draco's skills, and his paranoia. He unstoppered one flask and sniffed it, before downing it whole.

The nurse gave him a friendly smile as she went back to her desk. "How's my husband?" Draco croaked as he glanced around the room. His eyes brightened when he saw Harry on the next bed over. He got out, stumbling despite the nurse's protests. "No. I'm staying here, beside him," he asserted stubbornly. The woman huffed and shook her head with an almost fond smile.

"Will he be okay?" Draco asked in a small voice as he gently fingered the bandages that were wrapped around Harry's head. The nurse smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes. He took a bit of a hit to the head by something on your boat. It could have been anything that struck him. But we cleaned and mended it. He'll be happy to know there won't be any scars."

"Thank you, Nurse..."

"Call me Aaron."

"A--," Draco did a double take. "What? You mean..."

"You thought I was a woman?" Aaron laughed, her... no, _his_ voice light and tinkling. "No. Well, common misconception, but no. I'm very much a guy."

Draco, decidedly gay as he was, hadn't even bothered to pay attention to what he had assumed to be a woman's chest. Of course, it was _very_ flat, meaning that this Nurse Aaron was probably telling the truth. And then Draco noticed the Adam's Apple and let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay. Thought I was going crazy for a moment. Maybe I have a concussion too."

"No, you'll be fine. Just let your husband rest for a bit. He should be fine to leave tomorrow morning. Until then, rest up. You shouldn't do anything to strenuous for the rest of the week," Aaron winked and Draco felt his cheeks heat up a little. "But if you can't stay away from him, then go gently. Nothing to hard or fast. Extreme... sports... might be a bit too much for him. Maybe some yoga?"

Draco choked on the air he breathed as Aaron gave him a knowing smile. He settled down beside Harry on the hospital bed after a slight enlargement charm, placing his arm around the top of Harry's head, the other stroking at Harry's chest through the thin hospital garment they made both of them wear.

He brushed a gentle kiss against Harry's forehead, his heart pounding in his chest. It didn't matter if he had almost died today, Harry had nearly drowned! And for that, he would have never forgiven himself. He lay in that position for hours until sleep finally claimed him and he snuggled into Harry's side.

He woke again the next morning after a fitful and unsatisfying sleep to find that Harry was awake and stroking his blond hair in a way that made him feel calm and sleepy.

"Love, are you okay?" Draco asked as he felt those warm fingers comb through his locks. He heard Harry laugh softly, musical and light.

"I'm fine. A little sore, but I'll be okay," Harry paused, then leaned down to kiss Draco chastely, "I would have died without you, Draco. Thank you for saving me."

Draco felt a little proud of himself, until he remembered who the real heroes were. "Actually... I sent up warnings and we were rescued... by Tommy and Dom."

Harry raised a brow at his husband, and then gave him a beatific smile. "I suppose I will have to thank them, sincerely, for saving our lives."

"Yeah..."

But for now, they were content to just rest and bask in each others arms after their wild and certainly dangerous misadventure.

---

They had been eager to leave the Infirmary, passing on their thanks to Nurse Aaron, who waved them away with a happy grin. "Have fun! And remember what I said, Mr. Malfoy! No strenuous sports for Harry!"

Harry blinked as Draco flushed a deep red and led them away from the Hospital. Usually he was curious, but now, he just didn't want to know. Draco and Harry decided to take it easy for the day, and despite the happenings at the beach yesterday, were willing to have a picnic by the shore. Ordering a picnic basket for two, Draco carried the goods down to their little secluded section of the beach, near the steps to their cottage.

The two sat down and enjoyed the sun and cool air, feeding each other fruits and kissing languidly. Draco very much wanted to take Harry then and there, but the Nurse's words echoed back to him and he held back, reining in his lustful passion. Harry was a little confused as to why Draco was acting to cautious around him, but couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why.

Once again, the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. Feeling incredibly romantic, they decided to wait things out and watch until the sun had fully set before they made their way back upstairs. Draco and Harry felt a little silly, a little stupid and _really_ girly at the fact that they were enjoying this _way_ too much, but it was a pleasant experience that they wouldn't mind repeating again.

Draco knew that with Harry's injury, he was a little more susceptible to the elements than if he was healthy, so he made sure that Harry was constantly warm by giving his husband his favourite cloak. It was a little big on Harry, but at least it would keep him toasty warm and protect him from the cold. They walked back towards the stairs, stealing kisses from each other whenever they could.

"Well, this is my stop," Harry joked as they stood before the beginning of the stairs. Draco grinned as they remembered their first date all those years ago. In similar fashion, he bent down, intent on tasting Harry's lips, before he pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"Are we allowed to kiss on the first date?" Draco asked, quirking an eyebrow at his huffing husband.

"_Yes_, we are!" Harry hooked his fingers through Draco's belt loops and dragged the taller man closer so that they were pressed against the rocky formation beside the stairs. They shared a lazy kiss, little butterfly kisses and teasing pecks of the lips before Draco tilted Harry's head with his hands and deepened it further.

He pressed against Harry a little harder and felt, more than heard, Harry's gasp of breath. He pulled back suddenly, again remembering the Nurse's words. It was funny how at the time, they sounded like a teasing joke, but now sounded chastising in his memory's ear.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, gazing up at his husband worriedly. Draco shook his head and backed away. Clearing his throat, he took Harry by the hand and they made their way back to their room. Harry was a little saddened by the fact that Draco had pulled away, but there was no helping it. He'd been acting a little strangely all day and it was hurting Harry that he didn't want to tell him.

Once they were safely ensconced in their bedroom, Draco tried yet another avoidance tactic and headed straight for the shower. Knowing that Harry couldn't get his bandages wet, it was the perfect solution to jerk off to thoughts of his sexy, adorable husband without actually having sex with him. He took his time in the shower, hoping that Harry would already be asleep by the time he came out. No such luck.

"Draco, you're hurting me," were the first words out of Harry's mouth when said blond stepped back into the room, already dressed for bed. Draco glanced away, unable to look his husband in the eye when the guilt was still setting in. "Draco, look at me."

The blond refused until Harry yelled. He jerked his head back to stare Harry down furiously, but was startled at the tears he saw there. "Why... why are you crying?"

"Didn't I tell you that you were hurting me? Something is bothering you, but you won't tell me, and I hate secrets. You know I do, Draco. So please don't keep this from me. Don't hide it away. Just tell me, what's wrong," Harry beseeched him, hands held against Draco's chest as tears leaked from his eyes. Draco felt his heart break at the pain in Harry's expression.

"I let you get hurt. I promised that I would be by your side and protect you, always, to keep you safe."

"Draco, don't be an idiot. You versus nature? There's no way you could have stopped that freak storm from happening. So we went out on a bad day, it doesn't matter. What matters is that we're alive, and I'm fine. I'm a lot luckier than most people, you know," Harry laughed it off, but the laughter petered off when he saw Draco's solemn expression. "You really think this is your fault?"

When he got no response, Harry prompted him. "Yes, I do."

Grumbling about stupid jerks who had weird hang-ups about protecting their lovers from danger, Harry pulled Draco to their bed and forced him to lay down. "Listen to me, Draco. It's not your fault. It was all just an unfortunate series of events. Now, you're going to lay down with me, put your arms around me, and kiss me until we fall asleep."

Draco gave his lover a genuine smile as they settled into bed, doing exactly as Harry instructed. The brunet snuggled into Draco's chest, kissing a final time before they quieted down. Draco was about to drift off into sleep when Harry mumbled, "And first thing in the morning, I'm gonna ride your cock, m'kay?"

Within seconds Harry was asleep, but Draco was now wide awake.

_HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP AFTER YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!_

---

With the final whisper into the night, Draco fell into a deep slumber that involved a lot of butt-fuckery and cock-suckery. He barely registered the feel of a cool ocean breeze against his skin, or the gentle suction around his painfully hard cock. This was the best dream he'd had all week. If only Harry would get better soon...

On the other hand, Harry had woken up and felt his stomach flip with excitement. Draco had been cautious about hurting him, so now he was going to take matters into his own hands. He murmured a quick lubricating spell against his own arse and began to stretch himself efficiently. Feeling more than a little turned on, he went under the covers whilst his husband still slept and latched onto the hard cock he had felt digging into his thigh in the early hours of the morning.

Suckling with much fervour, he brought the half-hard cock to fullness and then reached over into the nightstand where their nearly empty box of condoms lay. Draco was insatiable, after all, and after making love for one round, there was sure to be another three coming all within that session. This didn't speak for any other 'sessions' they might have that day.

Sighing when he realised there was only one left, he rolled the condom (it was one of the larger sizes, Harry was proud to admit, HAH take that Zack and Damon!) onto Draco and sunk down over his husband's hips.

Determined to put Draco's pleasure before his own, he willingly slipped on a cock-ring and clenched his anal passage to grip Draco tightly. He let out a moan as he sat down all the way, feeling Draco's heavy, round, hairy balls press against the globes of his arse. He smirked down at his husband as he felt Draco twitch inside him and then jerk awake.

"Do you always fuck your lovers when they're asleep?" Draco asked as he felt Harry wriggle above him. Harry shrugged as he rubbed Draco's chest with his hands, planting them firmly on those muscled pectorals so that he could pull up and then push down again.

"Just the cute ones."

"Oh?" Draco raised an eyebrow as his hands began to brush up and down Harry's thighs on either side. He reached around and cupped the swell of Harry's full arse, kneading the flesh there. Harry quivered when Draco spanked him playfully.

"Yeah. And my husband," Harry giggled, leaning down to kiss Draco firmly. Then, he whispered against the blond's lips, "But don't let him know, lover."

With an animalistic growl, Draco's large hands enclosed around Harry's slender hips and pushed him down while he thrust up simultaneously. He grinned as Harry's breathtaking green eyes rolled to the back of his head in unadulterated pleasure. "Fuck yes, Harry, you're so tight. Only for me."

"Mmm, Draco," Harry only had the energy to moan as he fucked himself on Draco's cock. "Only for you. No one else."

"C'mon Princess," Draco panted, shoving Harry down hard onto his prick. He hadn't shagged Harry in two days, a new record for the both of them, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He'd always been a very considerate lover, something which Harry was very happy for, but he wasn't able to hold on for much longer. "Come for me, baby, I'm about to shoot my load."

"Nnn... noooo, Draco. I'm not... not yet. You come first. This is for you, I'm... ahh!," Harry dry orgasmed as he felt Draco jerk inside him. He was a little annoyed at the fact that they had used protection, because the feeling of Draco's cum inside him was a feeling that he loved to bits.

Draco groaned as he came, filling the condom with his spunk. He slipped out of Harry's hole, still half-hard as Harry pulled the used condom off and banished it to the bathroom. "You're still hard," Harry said in amazement as he leant down to kiss the tip of Draco's cock. It jerked in his hands, leaking cum from where he'd just released. Harry's mouth closed over the tip, wriggling as he felt empty without Draco's prick inside him. Draco shook his head as he grabbed Harry's dick.

"No. It's your turn now. Take off the ring," he murmured. Harry whimpered as he felt Draco tug the cock-ring off and then screamed as he felt Draco's hot mouth envelope his prick.

"Draco! I'm coming!"

Harry felt a tremor run through him as he felt his cum shoot out. Draco milked his cock with his hand, licking the stringy ribbons of pearly white that drizzled between his fingers. Harry gave him a soft sigh, but startled when Draco shook his head.

"I'm not done, quite yet."

"Draco...?"

"We haven't had sex in two days. Therefore, I have to make up for lost time."

"It doesn't... work that way, Draco," Harry huffed but Draco wasn't listening. He was surprised when Draco murmured the enchantment and all the walls collapsed down again. He could see Zack and Damon, and Tommy and Dom approaching around the corner of the boardwalk, both couples carrying a basket each. _Oh God... he won't..._

Draco manoeuvred them so that they were standing in front of where the door leading outside should have been. The blond groaned as he parted Harry's arse cheeks and sunk in with one swift stroke. _He is!_

Harry had to bite back a loud moan as Draco began to fuck him in earnest. Harry was scrabbling for purchase as he reached out to grab hold of the wall. The four men outside had stopped just in front of the door as Draco began to throw his entire body into his thrusts, practically pushing Harry up against the invisible door. Harry was face-to-face with the four men as he heard Draco summon a chair and placed Harry's foot up on it.

Even though they couldn't see them, Harry felt incredibly naughty and embarrassed all at once. With his legs spread like this, he knew he was on display. His hopes that the four would leave soon were washed down the drain when Zack began to bicker with Damon again. Those arguments lasted for the better part of ten minutes. He also knew that Zack was both rude and stubborn enough to continually knock on their door until they answered it, regardless if they were sleeping or not.

"Look at them. Standing there, just outside our door, nothing but one layer of wood, _invisible_ _wood,_ to separate us from them. I know they want you. Dom and Damon. I've seen them look at you. Even Zack wants a piece of you. But they can't have you, because you're mine!"

Draco growled again as he slammed his hips into Harry, pistoning in and out of Harry's tight pucker, stretching him wide, going deeper and deeper. The slick, squelches of their sex mingled with Harry's pleading cries and Draco's panting grunts.

Draco pressed Harry up against the door and whispered into his ear, "I think I forgot a Silencing Charm," his tone was filthy, implying that he didn't forget, he purposely didn't cast one. Harry stifled a gasp when he saw Zack peer closely at him, almost as if he could see through the door.

They were talking, but their voices were muffled, of course, because they were on the other side of the door. Zack had both hands pressed up on the door and called for Harry.

"Are you there? Harry?"

"Put your hands on the door, love. Over Zack's. Just like that," Harry shakily reached out and placed both of his hands against Zack's through the invisible door. He couldn't feel the hands, obviously, but this was all terribly embarrassing and he didn't know whether the blood was going to go to his cock or to his face. "How cute. Look at that. Your adorable cock on display, your hole being stuffed full of my dick..."

Draco drew back, almost completely out of Harry's arse before he slammed in hard again, and Harry _screamed and came_. His cum splattered against the door, hovering in midair and then slowly beginning to ooze downwards. He watched in horror, as Zack jerked away from the door in surprise, as if he were burned. He watched as Damon touched Zack's shoulder in concern, watched as Zack began to gesticulate wildly with his hands towards the door. Both Dom and Damon turned to the door with suspicious eyes and knocked on it loudly.

"Harry? Draco? Are you in there?"

The two didn't reply – Draco because he was a perverted bastard, and Harry because he was sure his head would explode from all the embarrassment if he did.

Draco took the chair and faced it towards the door, then sat down, bringing Harry with him. He placed Harry's feet on his thighs and pulled his husband's body up and down over his cock while the concerned faces of the four men reflected back at them. Draco smirked into the back of Harry's sweaty neck and stopped, finally.

"Should I open the door?"

"_No!"_ Harry wailed as he felt Draco pull out of him. Draco pulling out before they had finished completely was worse than Draco fucking him without mercy. Draco didn't know if the 'no' was to stop him from opening the door, or from pulling out. Regardless, he pulled Harry to his feet and led them away from the door.

"We'll deal with them later. I'm finally a little tired. I think we can finish this up slowly," Draco's grin was positively wicked as Harry shook his head in protest. He was tired and sleepy, and when he promised he would ride Draco's cock in the morning, he really _didn't_ have a clue as to what he was signing up for. But he had made his bed, so to speak, and now he must lay in it.

Dazed from the rush of blood that fought for both his cock and his face, Harry was more than a little tired and was on the brink of falling asleep now that the 'danger' was over. The four men had walked away and were heading back towards the main building.

Draco was pressing open-mouthed kisses all over his chest, trailing up his body so that he could nip at a nipple and suckle on a collarbone. Harry's body was soon littered with angry, red spots all over from where Draco had proudly left his mark ("A Hickey from Drakey is like a Hallmark Card!" Draco had once said). His cock was still lodged deep inside Harry, who was now squirming in his seat on Draco's lap. The blond leaned back so that he was resting against the headrest. Harry followed soon after, draping himself over Draco's chest so that he hung around his body like a curtain. Or a sloth. They moved slowly now, or rather, Harry just lay atop Draco while the blond moved his hips, excruciatingly slow.

Sleepily, Harry had buried his face into the crook of Draco's neck, arms already wrapped around his husband's shoulders. His body was relaxed but his cock was hard yet again. He felt Draco's hand grip his cock, felt those smooth fingers slide over every ridge and bump as they moved together.

"M'gonna cum again, Draco..." Harry mumbled dazedly as Draco thrust once more, jerking Harry off firmly as his cock struck Harry's prostate a final time and they both came at once. They stayed like that for minutes, Draco's sticky hand wrapped around Harry's sweaty waist while Harry breathed into Draco's ear. All they could hear was each other's breathing, the distant sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the cliff-face.

"Love you, Harry."

"Love you too, Draco," Harry managed before he fell asleep in Draco's arms, his husband's softening cock still lodged inside him.

---

"Where were you guys?" Zack asked when they arrived at the Oceanside Restaurant for the Christmas party. "We came over to your place this morning but no one answered the door..."

Harry flushed as Draco smirked at his husband, then turned to the other four solemnly. "Sorry. Harry needed his rest after the accident, so we've been resting since yesterday."

"Ahh..." they responded in understanding. Tommy then held out a basket full of Christmas crackers and Pudding and other little sweets. "This is for you, Harry. I'm sorry for making you feel so uncomfortable. I've been trying to get _this _hunk into my bed for a while," Tommy jerked his elbow into Dom's ribs, "So I wanted to use the hottest guy on the island to make him jealous. It worked, both ways, since Dom used you to get me fired up... so... um... here," he finished lamely, thrusting the Christmas hamper into Harry's slack hands.

"Oh um... okay, that's fine, I guess," he replied, his mind still blank from shock as he stared into the basket, remembering the events that had transpired earlier on that morning with a heavy blush on his face.

"Me too, me too! Well, not really, but we didn't get off to a really great start, regardless. Merry Christmas to the both of you!" Zack added cheerfully, as he handed their basket over to Draco. Zack then leaned down to whisper into Harry's ear, "There's a few treats in there for you and Draco to enjoy later on, if you know what I mean."

Harry didn't think he could take it anymore as he whacked Draco on the arm, and pouted, "This is all your fault!"

The group laughed at the scandalised expression on the Malfoy's face. "Me? What did I do?!"

The six men joined other couples at the party and danced the majority of the night away. There was good food, great music and even better company. Soon the party had finished, but many were still up and running around. Harry was sure he had spotted Dom and Tommy leading a certain blushing Nurse up to their room, but that was none of his business.

When the music had dwindled down to soft carols on the beach, Draco transfigured a nearby log into a comfy overstuffed couch for them to sit on. He pulled Harry into his lap and they curled up in front of the bonfire the group had started. Harry was sneaking in his third mango ice-cream as the first strains of an instrumental 'Hark the Herald Angels Sing' began.

"Thank you, love" Draco murmured when Harry began to lick his sticky fingers clean. Harry glanced at him quizzically.

"What for?"

"For being the best gift I've ever been given in my life, _me love_," he broke the serious moment with a chuckle as Harry whacked him again.

"That is the _worst_ attempt at Australian English I've ever heard in my life. I don't think they even say that!"

"Ah well. You love me, don't you?"

"If I said I did, what would you do?" Harry replied, lifting a brow. Draco pulled him down for a sweet kiss and then rested his forehead against Harry's.

"Regardless of what you said, I'd love you forever."

And there was much love-cuddling and kiss-stealing until the dawn broke on the horizon, casting a gentle glow on the two lovers who were _very_ much in love.

* * *

**Rice-Ball247: **Anyone else notice the fact that there were no females in this story? Not that I can remember, anyway -leers-

Anyway, thank you to the people who have reviewed the Pursuit of Happiness. This is for you guys and any other future reviewers. I hope you enjoyed this and **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. **Now I shall go to sleep before I go to church to altar serve again. See you guys soon!

**Edit: **I didn't want to say this, but I would really appreciate it if people reviewed. Maybe it's because it's too close to Christmas and New Years, or maybe this story really sucked, then, I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong. There are a lot of faves, but could you tell me what you liked, or disliked? There will be plenty more fics in the future, so help me improve, please.


End file.
